


Missed

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Lost Light
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Perceptor and Drift has a talk after the Lost Light has been reclaimed.





	

The day was saved, Getaway was in the brig again, and everyone was back on the ship safe and sound. Drift had been avoiding it, but he found himself drawn to Percy's lab where the scientist was bent over the table working away. Drift had always loved it here. The quiet sounds of Perceptor’s voice as he talked through problems, or did math aloud. The tinking sound the glasses made as they touched. Drift leaned against the door frame watching as Perceptor worked through the final steps to make the proto-mesh Ratchet would need for surgical patches the next day. 

“Tell Ratchet that I am no more a miracle worker than he is and these will be done when they are done. I will not be rushed any more than he will.” Drift snorted at that. Leave it to Percy. He was probably the only mech around that could insult and compliment in the same breath and make both seem like an aggravation to say. It was no wonder why they were close. 

“Yes sir Commander sir,” Drift snapped to attention and gave a shocked Perceptor a quick salute. “Should I say that exact thing? Verbatim? And if I do will you promise to fix any dents he puts in me?” 

“Drift?” 

“Hey Percy, how’ve you been?” 

“You’re _here_? Why are you here? Why are you not with Ratchet? I thought…” 

A hurt confused looked passed over Drift’s face. “I… Uh… I wanted to... say hi. I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything. Guess I’ll just be going?” 

“No!” Perceptor staggered forward a step. “No, Drift, please don’t. I’m sorry. When he left for you and then you two came back together, and it took so long, then there’s the reformatting… I just assumed…” 

Drift stepped away from the door and further into the room. “Yeah you and half the crew, I kinda hoped you’d know better. I mean yeah Ratchet’s amorous on occasion, as I’m sure you know, but mostly he lectured me on not taking care of myself. Kept going on about ‘fools with weapons.' He did say something though that made me think maybe I should come visit you. 

“Oh? He did?” Preceptor’s slow advance towards Drift stopped. “What was that? If I may ask?” 

“He said that after I left, you became a recluse. That you’d even threatened Rodimus and spent some time in the brig.” Drift stopped just out of arm’s reach. So very close. “Is he right? Or is he putting me on? Did you… Did you miss me?”

Perceptor snatched at Drift pulling the speedster into a crushing embrace. “From the moment you left, the first time. From the Wreckers. I’ve missed you every moment since.” 

White arms wound around the former sniper’s thing waist. “I've missed you too, Percy. More than I can ever tell you.”


End file.
